Demigods Are Victorious!
by Rima123
Summary: Ok, so Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, discover they're demigods and go to Camp Half Blood to train with new girl Ariana. What could possibly happen that's bad?
1. Part 1 The Girls!

_Hi everyone! This is my Brand new story called Demigods are Victorious! Yea I know the title is bad… But anyways, let me introduce you to some of the characters! The Main Characters just for now. This is a Percy Jackson and Victorious cross over, and believe me, you will love this story!_

**_The Girls:_**

_Ariana Kim: A Korean girl who is the daughter of Athena but close to Aphrodite making her beautiful. Not only is she close to Aphrodite but to Artemis as well, having strength with arrows. She goes to Camp Half-Blood during the summer and on breaks from school. She attends Hollywood Arts secretly. She currently is dating a boy named Jay Kim who is Korean like her and is in the Zeus cabin. She has reddish brown hair that is wavy and long. She is a bit taller than some of her friends. She is very skinny, and is one of the most popular girls in Hollywood Arts and Camp Half Blood. She always has a silver flute as a weapon. Blowing through any hole would make a weapon like first hole, bow and arrow, second hole, a sword, third hole, a dagger, fourth hole, is just a regular flute to lure enemies to sleep, and fifth hole calms an angry or frustrated person. The sixth, seventh, and eight holes are just to play the flute. She has a close relationship with Tori, Cat, Annabeth, and a frenemy relationship with Jade._

_Tori Vega: A half American and Latin girl who is the daughter of Athena. She is quick witted and smart. She has long dark wavy hair and has amazing cheekbones. She starts having interest in a boy named David Johnson half American and Latin like her and is in the Hermes cabin. Her weapon is a small knife. She has a close relationship with Ariana, Cat, Annabeth, and a hate/love relationship with Jade._

_Annabeth Chase: EVERYONE knows her already! Moving on!_

_Cat Valentine: Cat is an American girl who is the daughter of Demeter. She is cute, funny, but doesn't take criticism very well. She has mid straight red hair and is a bit shorter than her other friends. She has gotten to be very good friends with Conner Stoll as they might start a relationship. A weapon of her choice would be using her power which is turning swords into sunflowers, armor into bushes, and so on. She has a good relationship with Ariana, Tori, Annabeth, the counselor Miranda Gardiner from the Demeter cabin, and a frenemy relationship with Jade._

_Trina Vega: Trina is a half American and half Latin girl as she is Tori's older sister. She is the daughter of Hermes, which is a weird solution. She looks very similar to Tori but has longer hair and a rounder face. ^^ She gets jealous very easily but still has a sweet attitude. She does not earn any relationships in this story so far. Her weapon is luring people to sleep. She has very few friends._

_Jade West: Jade is the daughter of Hades. She has long black wavy hair with blue highlights. She always wears black and is still dating Beck. Her weapon is mostly the dead. She has a love/hate relationship with all of the girls._

_Well, these are the MAIN girls so I'll post the boys next time. Maybe Next Week. Okay? Bye!_


	2. Part 2 The Boys!

Hey-o guys! Okay so in this chapter, I'll be introducing the MAIN boys okay? I'm not going to introduce rivals because that will be a surprise. Okay? Okay!

The Boys:

Jay Kim: He is a Korean guy in the Zeus cabin. He is very close to Apollo which gives him strength with arrows just like his girlfriend Ariana. Like her, they attend Camp Half-Blood during the summer and breaks but Hollywood Arts too. He is taller than some of his friends. He has dark brown side banged hair and is skinny-ish. He is one of the most popular guys in Hollywood Arts and Camp Half-Blood. His weapon is whether a sword that is hidden as small gravity ball that when he drops/throws on ground it turns into a sword. Or he uses bow and arrows that are hidden as a backpack. He is best friends with Percy, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and some other guys.

Andre Harris: He is an African American guy who is the son of Apollo. As the son of Apollo, he is great with music and poems, lyrics, and such. He is tall-ish, and has you know, African American hair. His weapon of choice is the bow and arrows hidden as a backpack like Jay or music as a keyboard. He is best friends with Jay, Percy, Beck, and Robbie.

Percy Jackson: He is- WAIT! Everyone knows him already! Moving on!

Beck Oliver: He is a Canadian guy in the Aphrodite cabin. Many girls fall for him in Aphrodite but of course, he rejects them. He is the tallest of his friends and has messy dark hair. His weapon of choice is a small dagger like Annabeth but bigger. He is friends with all of the guys.

Robbie Shapiro: He is an American guy who is the son of Hephaestus. He may be not good looking, but he is very nice, and a good builder. He is tall and skinny-ish too. His weapon of choice is whether a hammer, or something he made. He has all the friends as boys like Beck, Jay, Andre, Percy, and some other guys in his cabin.

Okie Dokie that's all the guys and the 1st chapter will come out next week or today or someday!

R&R!


	3. The Meeting

_Chapter 1_

_"Ariana, you must bring them here. They're in terrible danger." A blond haired girl said urgently to a reddish brown haired girl. The girl named Ariana replied, "Yes. I know. I will. I'll try my best Annabeth." "We trust in you Ariana. Okay?" Annabeth said. Ariana nodded. She waved and hopped away on the train. "She'll be okay right?" Annabeth asked a raven haired boy. "Of course, she'll be fine. She's handled more than this." The boy said kissing Annabeth's forehead. "I hope so Percy." Annabeth said clutching him. Percy nodded, who wasn't sure if she would be safe._

_Ariana's P.O.V_

_"Yay! Ari! You're back!" a red haired girl shrieked hugging her. I grinned. "Hey Cat!" I said hugging her back. A girl with dark wavy hair appeared with seven glasses of lemonade. I did a cartwheel and took my glass. "Thanks T." I grinned drinking it. The girl bit her lip. "Just because we're letting you stay here doesn't mean you can do all your stunts here." "Meanie butt. What's wrong with you seriously Tori! Just because YOU can't do one…." I muttered. The doorbell rang. "Oh. That must be Robbie, Andre, and Beck." Tori said opening the door. "BINGO! Ding ding ding! One grand prize for Tori Vega!" I said grinning. Tori rolled her eyes. "Hey! Looks like Ariana came back from New York!" Beck exclaimed. I smiled and jumped on him. "Woah. Better get off." He warned. I rolled my eyes. "Where is Jade anyway?" "Oh. Jade's here." Tori said. Jade came downstairs. "I'm here." "WH-Where were you?" I shrieked. "In your room. You have a lot of THINGS in there." Jade grinned. I widened my eyes. She cat faced me. I glared at her. "So everyone's here?" I asked. Tori nodded. "I've always told you guys everything but I have something that I've hidden." I said slowly. "Does anybody know?" Cat asked. I thought for a bit. "My friends in New York, and Jay." I replied. "Oh!" Cat replied, hurt. I ignored her. "I am a-umm" I muttered. "You're a stupid girl!" Jade blurted pointing at me. "Ugh. No. I'm a. Ugh how do I say this? Why is this my job? Curse you Zeus!" I screamed. They stopped and stared at me. I bit my lip. "I'M A DEMIGOD!" I blurted. Jade and Tori's eyes widened. Beck, Robbie and Andre looked confused. Cat whimpered. "I- I can explain." I said slowly. "See. I can aim a straight perfect arrow." I said shooting an arrow. "I can charm speak people." I explained. "Like this." "Jade get me a glass of lemonade over there." I ordered her. She nodded and handed me a glass. "See." I said as everyone else widened their eyes. "I know it's hard to believe but you guys are one too." I said. "Why don't we take a walk out?" I asked. Everyone else nodded. We walked. "I know I just came back from New York but I have to come back, and you guys are coming with me." "What about school?" Robbie asked speaking for the first time. "Lane knows already." I replied. They all nodded. I heard a thump. My heart pounded. I checked the time. We were near San Francisco. I heard a Minotaur suddenly. My heart pounded more. Annabeth and Percy, I quickly thought remembering that they would be back from Camp Half Blood by now. I ran quickly near Annabeth's house. "Ariana!" everyone else yelled seeing me run near the sound. With no other choice, they ran after me._

Was that good? R&R!


	4. The Battle with the Minotaur

Chapter 2

Everyone remembers where we left off right? OK, so it was the Minotaur part! That's when everyone uses their power and the amazing Jay comes out, but first, a little P.O.V from Jade West.

P.O.V Jade West

OMG, I couldn't believe my ears when Ariana said she was a demigod. I've heard of demigods seriously but her one and her ordering me around? No way. I have to say, I believe her. But I've got to leave it to her. She is talented and appearing all of a sudden in Hollywood Arts. Wow. So, we follow her to that rumbling sound…..

P.O.V Ariana

Ugh. How on Earth could the Minotaur be here? I raced past cars, parks, and towns. I found Annabeth's house. I rang the doorbell, desperate. Annabeth's dad came out. He smiled. "Why Ariana it's been such a long time!" "Yes Mr. Chase but this is desperate. Is Annabeth and Percy here?" I rushed. He nodded. He called them and they came out. "We heard its steps." Annabeth said. I nodded. Annabeth took out her dagger. Percy opened up Riptide. "It's probably best to get a sword like Percy Ariana." Annabeth advised me. I nodded. I blew some holes and a sword popped in place of my flute. "I heard too." A familiar voice popped out. It was my boyfriend Jay. "Hey you!" I squealed. He grinned and took out his bow and arrow. "Let's go!" Percy said. We raced through the woods near Annabeth's house. What I didn't know, was that Tori, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Jade were following us. I breathed into the mist of the forest. "It's huge." I gasped. Percy gripped Riptide. "Ok, so we'll go like this. I'll charge in front, Annabeth on the left side. Percy, you go on the right side and Jay, the back." I ordered. They nodded. We were just about to get into our positions until, "What about us?" A voice said behind us. I whirled around. It was Tori and everyone else. "You brought them?" Annabeth grumbled. I shook my head. "We might as well make them useful Annabeth." Percy said. "We don't even know their parents!" Annabeth argued. "We'll find out. But we have to do this quick so they don't get hurt. I doubt they've had any experience fighting a bull man." Jay replied. I nodded. "Ok, so for you guys," I said to them. "You can just watch or ummm... fight uh, I DON'T KNOW! Um… Just figure out your powers and concentrate on him so he doesn't hurt you." I yelled. They nodded not understanding me. I rolled my eyes. "Just pay attention." I growled. They nodded and ran near the Minotaur. I ran and screamed, "Over here ya big oaf!" I yelled. The Minotaur growled and went near me raising his ax. I kept stabbing his foot. But suddenly,

Sorry to interrupt you guys put I'm going to keep changing P. so everyone can have a turn with their powers 'kay? Starting, now!

P.O.V Tori

I had no idea what to do. But I concentrated on the Minotaur like how Ariana told me to do. I ran around distracting him. Luckily, he grabbed his attention from Ariana luckily. But the bad thing was that he was chasing ME now! He was just about to grab me until I flipped and he grabbed a tree instead. Wow. Ok, so I flipped again and he just kept bumping into trees now. I was quite pleased. I felt a small cut in my knee though. I didn't understand. He didn't even attack me yet! I felt something in my jeans. I reached in a pocket. There was a small knife that had been poking me. I grabbed the knife and stabbed his other foot; the one opposite of the one Ariana kept stabbing. I pulled my knife out, "Ewww, Minotaur blood." I whimpered. "Tori save it! It's very rare!" Ariana yelled at me. I nodded. I put a few drops of the blood from my knife in a little case on the ground and put it down. Pleased, I handled the job next to Andre.

Andre's P.O.V

"Man, I don't even know what to do!" I complained. "Just work!" Ariana snarled at me. Putting my hands up, I thought of what to do. I remembered my keyboard in my bag. I took it out and set it on the floor as I sat down. "ANDRE! THIS IS NO TIME FOR ANY PIANO!" Ariana screamed at me. I ignored her. I closed my eyes. I played a few keys. Then I played a symphony of Mozart I had been practicing about. I remembered it by heart. Playing it, over and over again, I heard a thump, and then a loud snore. I opened my eyes. The Minotaur was asleep on the ground, which surprised me. What didn't surprise me is Ariana almost asleep. Jay held her up and fanned her face. "It's whether the heat or the music." He mumbled. Luckily she woke up. She grabbed her sword. Twirling it, she made a long gash in the Minotaur's shoulder. I decided to leave this work to Cat now.

Cat's P.O.V

"Oh! He's sleeping!" I giggled pointing at the Minotaur. "He'll wake up any minute. Minotaur's don't sleep a lot." Ariana warned me. "Oh. So what should I do?" I asked curiously. "It'd be best to destroy his weapons." The blond haired girl named Annabeth advised. I nodded slowly. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Ok! I have an idea." I announced. I wasn't sure if it would work. I picked up a sunflower from the ground. I closed my eyes, and held the sunflower. I concentrated on the ax and the sunflower very hard. Then I blew on the sunflower. I heard gasps and squeals. I opened my eyes. The axes had turned into sunflowers! Happy, I decided to rest, I felt close to faint, it used quite a lot of power I laid on the ground and closed my eyes.

P.O.V Robbie

"Hey look guys! Cat's asleep!" I said. We all stared at her. "Her power must have made her use quite a lot of power. Her power's actually very rare." Percy remembered. "Well, what should we do now?" I asked. "Well, we could officially knock it out. It will wake up any minute." Annabeth suggested. "Or we could beat it now." Percy advised. Annabeth nodded. "Oh hey! I have a hammer in my backpack!" I remembered. We all nodded. "Try building something." Ariana asked. "Ok…." I replied thinking of something. Then I had an idea. "I'll be right back I said to everyone and went to the woods. I took some wood from the trees. I clearly wasn't sure if my plan would work but it was worth to try. I whizzed around with my hammer and wood and soon it was finished. A sword and armor it certainly did not seem much but I had added flames on it. I brought it out. I put the armor down and whacked the Minotaur's head with my hammer. It certainly seemed dazed out. I decided to rest. Jade seemed to have things in my control in my opinion.

P.O.V Jade

"Ugh. Robbie you are such a wimp." I growled. I stared at the Minotaur for a minute. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on my mind on the Minotaur and how to beat him. I remembered the time I scared the little kindergartener by having skeleton and bones near me but I had no idea how I had done that. I took a slow breath and the ground started rumbling. I heard some moans and shrieks. I opened my eyes. There were the dead I guess attacking the Minotaur! The Minotaur woke up but of course, ya can't fight the dead!

P.O.V Percy

I finally decided to finish the Minotaur off with a wave. "Everybody stand back. It's my turn to use my powers now." I declared stepping back a bit. I released a jet of water and the Minotaur was soon gone. "Well, looks like we all better go home now" Annabeth declared as the Minotaur slowly disappeared. We all nodded and left. I still wondered if Ariana would complete her mission before it was too late.


	5. Camp HalfBlood

_Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood_

_Ariana's P.O.V_

_I sat down next to Cat on the plane. I tried to keep my face still. It still wanted to whirl around looking for more danger. I tried to smile. Cat looked at me who was still confused about going to New York. Tori sat in front of me with Jade as Robbie, Beck, and Andre sat behind us, and Percy and Annabeth sat in the side with Jay. None of us really said anything. Luckily, since Jay was here, we were able to fly, even with Percy in._

_"Where are we going again?" Cat asked me._

_"Long Island Sound." I said. Cat nodded. When we finally arrived, we headed for Camp Half-Blood._

_"Come on!" I muttered to the rest of them running._

_"We're running the fastest we can!" Tori scowled at me. I rolled my eyes. When we finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I took Cat, Jade, and Tori Chiron as Jay took Robbie, Beck, and Andre to Chiron too._

_"I brought them." I told Chiron. He turned around. He nodded._

_"Now, whose parents are these kids?" he asked me._

_"Umm… I'm not so sure yet." I told him._

_"Well, looks like we know now." He murmured pointing at Tori. An owl landed on her shoulder as the sign of Athena appeared over her head._

_"Ohh, an owl!" Tori said petting it. I grinned._

_"Athena, just like me." I murmured._

_"Flowers!" Cat giggled as flowers bloomed around her as the Demeter sign appeared over her head. We soon found out Tori was Athena, Cat was Demeter, Jade was Hades, Andre was Apollo, Beck was Aphrodite, and Robbie was Hephaestus. I saw Jade giving out some harsh words to the Aphrodite girls. They all seemed quite scared. I laughed._

_"Jade'll do anything to keep the Aphrodite girls from Beck." Tori said. I laughed. Cat was growing flowers near the Aphrodite cabin._

_"Come on, I'll show you our cabin." I told Tori heading for the Athena cabin._

_Cat's P.O.V_

_I started growing daisies on the side of the Demeter cabin._

_"Hi! You're Cat, the new girl right?" A dirty blonde girl asked me. I stood up._

_"Yup! Do you like my daisies?" I asked her._

_"Yeah. My name's Julia." She announced. "The girls and I already set up your bunk. You can decorate it if you want." She said. "Looks like Conner got some interest in you." She giggled._

_"Who's Conner" I asked curiously._

_"That's Conner." Julia told me pointing at a blond boy. "He's in the Hermes cabin." She said. I nodded. I waved at Conner. He smiled and waved back and looked around._

_"His other girlfriend Jessica died in the battle with Kronos." Julia told me. "He never got over her death." She said. I nodded._

_"Come on. I think we're playing Capture the Flag." Julia told me dragging me along._

_Jade's P.O.V_

_I stepped into my cabin. I looked around._

_"So you're the new Hades girl." A dark haired boy told me._

_"Yeah. What about you." I glared at him. He rolled his eyes._

_"I'm in Hades too." He told me. His eyes were pure black. "My name's Nico." He told me holding out his hand._

_"Jade." I told him shaking his hand. I put my stuff on an empty bunk. The darkness didn't bother me. I heard a bell._

_"Come on. We're probably playing Capture the Flag." Nico told me also hearing the bell._

_Beck's P.O.V_

_I stepped into the cabin._

_"This is mine?" I mumbled looking around in disgust._

_"I guess. I never liked it at first either." A girl appeared with braids._

_"You do know I have a girlfriend." I warned her._

_"Yeah. I'm Piper. I already have a boyfriend anyway." She said._

_"I'm Beck." I said. Piper led me to my bunk._

_"We better get outside." Piper told me._

_"Why?" I asked her._

_"You'll see." She murmured running out._

_Ariana's P.O.V_

_I ran out with Tori for Capture the Flag. Chiron was choosing teams._

_"Please be Ares. Please be Ares. Please be Ares." I murmured. The Ares Cabin may be mean, but they were the best warriors we had._

_"On the Red Team, it will be Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, and Poseidon." Chiron announced. "On the Blue Team will be Athena, Zeus, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares."_

_"Yes!" I exclaimed punching my fist in the air._

_"Ugh. I can't believe we didn't get Hades." Annabeth growled._

_"It's okay." I told her patting her shoulder and heading for the flag. It was obvious that I would be defending the flag. No one has ever gotten past me. As the game started, Tori stayed with me to defend the flag. I looked around._

_"Oh! Ariana! There's a Hermes boy coming our way!" Tori shrieked._

_"Get your little knife out and try to hold him back!" I growled. I waited for anyone to try to steal the flag._

**Hi guys! The next chapter is gonna be Capture the Flag! **

**~Rima123**


	6. Capture the Flag

_Chapter 4: Capture the Flag_

_Ariana's P.O.V_

_ I looked around my sword ready. I spotted someone coming for our flag. I looked behind, Tori was still fighting off the Hermes cabin guy._

_Looks like it's up to me, I murmured. It was Percy who had come to take our flag._

"_Hello Percy." I growled. Percy raised his eyebrows at me. I exactly knew what he was thinking, a surprise attack. Luckily, I jumped below him and gave his a gash on his leg. He grunted and glared at me. I gave out a hint of smile as he did the same. After another gash, he had run back to his group._

"_O Zeus." I murmured. "Help me." Percy had come back with Piper._

"_Piper." I said giving her a small smile. She gave one back. I felt a blur whoosh across my shoulder and before I knew it, Piper was defeated on the ground. I widened my eyes. Tori was panting and gripping her knife._

"_Y-You," I stuttered. She nodded. Percy shook his head in disbelief. Before I could think, he started for the flag. I backed up and pressed my sword against his neck as Tori swiped his sword with her knife._

"_Now, you're captured." Tori grinned. I motioned Julia from the Demeter cabin to take Percy as Annabeth and Clarisse guarded our prisoners. I heard Chiron blow his horn as I saw Jay and a guy from Dionysius cabin bring back the flag with grins in their faces as Andre was aiming arrows at them._

"_Yay, we won!" Cat cheered. I panted, tired._

"_We should rest up." Annabeth said. I nodded. As I walked towards the Athena cabin Annabeth walked beside me._

"_Hey, I forgot but where's Rachel?" I asked her._

"_Big House, she said she needed to study stuff. I don't know…" she replied. I nodded._

_I jumped on my bunk right underneath Annabeth's._

"_I heard that there's going to be a war. A small one though. It's something about Zeus." I told Annabeth._

"_I don't know. Ask Jay. He's the son of Zeus." Annabeth mumbled shoving her head on her pillow. I rolled my eyes and went to him. We sat down on a bench and I chatted him up and asked him my question. He seemed quiet. _

"_Well, it's something about the Minotaur. There's this legendary Minotaur. He might attack camp and even Zeus doesn't seem to control it I guess."_

"_Oh." I said. He nodded._

"_Well, we better get back; Jason needed something in the cabin." He said._

"_Okay." I said. I walked back to the cabin and cleaned my flute, but somehow, I knew danger was close._

_Cat's P.O.V_

"_Should I go talk to him?" I asked Julia. She shrugged. _

"_Give me some advice!" I begged her._

"_Ok fine," she said rolling her eyes. "So you have to be yourself, don't be so desperate and be friends with him at least." I nodded. I walked over to Conner who was cleaning his sword._

"_Hi." I said. He gave me a small smile._

"_You're Cat, the new one in Demeter?" he asked me. I nodded and grew an apple from a tree and handed it to him. He took it and took a bite out of it._

"_Most Demeter people can't do that, and wow this apple is good." He said. I gave a hint of a smile but said nothing. As I heard a bell, he said right on cue, "That's the dinner bell. Come on, I'll show you." He said grabbing my hand and taking me over. I grinned. This place just gets better and better, I thought. _


	7. Secrets and Dreams

Chapter 5: Secrets & Dreams

Ariana's P.O.V

I glanced once at my notebook. It was burnt from the Titan War but had survived. It had all my notes in it. My celebrity crushes, my first crush, and other personal things. I had no idea what to do with it. I had two choices, one, burn it up and forget about the terrible memories I wrote there, but all my things I wrote in my life, or read it over and over again, trying to figure out clues about the next war. I bit my lower lip. I finally had the courage to read it over and over again. As I opened the first page, I winced. It was a small entry, a very small entry of me when I wrote it when I was 6. As I read it, it said:

_Dear Diary,_

_Is there a problem with me? Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting? They keep yelling my name out. They yell at each other and they don't sleep with each other anymore. Am I a failure? I can't do anything right in school. The kids always tease me about my small height and how skinny I am. Nothing was right. I liked it better when Mommy and Daddy always sat with me in the living room and we watched T.V together and laughed like a happy family. Now they yell at each other. They hate each other. Am I the problem? Am I causing this? Would they be better without me? Should I run away? Should I stay? Why can't I be perfect? Why can't I be a normal kid? Yesterday I found a snake in my room. I killed it and Daddy yelled at me and hit me with a ruler. If I run away, who will take care of me? I don't know where to go. New York is big and scary. I wish everything turned back to normal._

_~Ariana_

As I read it, I noticed it was a bit soggy and dark. I guessed tears had fallen while writing this. I cried and buried my face there. I remember I had run away. So far away. I decided to read on. I read the next page. It was when I was turning 7. My eyes filled up with tears again as I read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally ran away. I can't take it anymore. Mommy had left and Daddy always yelled at me and whipped me. He would curse and throw me out in the garage. It's so dark and rainy out here. I don't know where to go. I found a big building. I slept there last night. When I woke up, there was a blanket on top of me. I got skinnier and skinnier. My stomach hurts and everyone just looks at me and walks away. I met some nice ladies who offered me some food in exchange for some of Daddy's watches I stole. I'm far away from home now. Oh, I see a lady coming to me. She's pretty. I hope she's nice. Right now, she's taking me to her home. It's so nice and warm here. I hope she'll be my new Mommy._

I cried more and cried. I remember that day exactly. I still had that bite the rat gave me on my shoulder when I slept out there. I still have the whips my dad had given me. The nice lady was my mother. Right now she is. I know I'm the daughter of Athena. She understands and loves me, just like she's my real mom. I suffered a lot through my past. I never survived through it. My mother Julia had changed everything from me as she heard my singing and acting and dancing, I had become famous. I was a dancing for movies as an extra when I was 10 and I was a back singer for celebrities when I was 12. As I flipped through the pages, the days I wrote about were getting better and better. But I remember the horror when I was 13. I had gotten a dad, which I was quite pleased about. He was nice and sweet. He gave me everything I wanted. Until one day, we went to Minnesota, and we were crossing the street. A truck wasn't watching where it was going. It was about to hit me. I had flinched there and my dad had pushed me out of the way knocking me out across the street and he had saved me. When I regained consciousness then, he was gone. The police officers had told me he was dead and saved my life. He took me to an apartment and they took care of me for two days as my mom was picking me up who was still in New York. I don't remember it clearly, but there were four boys. They were funny and cute. They loved hockey and they were great at singing. We were great friends. Some of them seemed that they wanted to be more than friends but said nothing. I remember nothing of their names, only where they used to live. Suddenly a bell rang. I looked up. I was still in Camp Half-Blood. Tori came in, she saw my red eyes.

"OMG! Ariana! What happened!" she gasped sitting next to me. I turned my head away and shoved the notebook back into my suitcase.

"Come on, let's get down to dinner." I said. Tori frowned but nodded and walked with me back to the tables. As I grabbed lunch, I had nothing to say. I only finished half of my plate and half of my drink.

"To Athena." I murmured throwing my leftovers into the fire. As I finished my warm shower, I crawled into my bed. I wasn't 16 yet. _Just a few more months and you're 16,_ I thought to myself. I would be leaving Camp Half-Blood soon for vacation through school again. I planned out my things on a piece of paper in my notebook. I would stop by Minnesota first to go back to that apartment and then back to L.A. I pushed my notebook back in my suitcase and fell into a deep sleep.

Ariana's Dream

I was in L.A. I was walking in a hotel called The Palmwoods. As I entered, I met 4 boys. Four oddly familiar boys. _I've seen them somewhere… _I thought to myself. But there was something about those boys. They were Demigods. But still, what I couldn't understand was that they were so familiar. If only I could hear their voice, then I would be able to identify them. Then it was back at Camp Half-Blood. It was war. Demigods fell dead on the ground. I had a scar across my eye and a twisted ankle but I was still fighting. Cat had a scar across her neck. It was bleeding and dripping. She then collapsed on the floor. It was hard to tell if she was dead or not. I heard a cry and whipped around. The Minotaur had attacked Jay and he fell on the floor, dead. I shrieked and charged at the Minotaur, slicing it with my sword. The Minotaur had then collapsed but I had blacked out as it had attacked me. Tori soon cut one of its horns off with her sword. Jade was fallen on the ground with Beck helping her up. Andre and Robbie were attacking the Minotaur. The Minotaur was falling and dead. Victory was won but it wasn't worth it. Jay and more strong demigods were gone. But there was one thing I knew, war was close, but we will win if we do it right.

Cat's Dream

I was in a field. A grassy field full of happiness, until all of a sudden, darkness fell. Thunderstorms and evil things appeared. The rainbows and sunshine were gone. The grassy field was turned into a muddy dirt place. Bunnies were wolfs. And the good people were bad. Then there was a giant Minotaur. Huge, and golden literally, and was striking demigods with its powerful arms and hind legs. Demigods fell dead and blood flowed through. Jay was on the floor. Ariana was on the floor. And I was on the floor. It was hard to tell if we were dead or just unconscious. But I knew one thing, war is coming.

Percy's Dream

I was in Camp Half-Blood. We were all doing our usual duties, and suddenly, there was a shriek. A blood curling shriek, as Annabeth was tossed down the hill with cuts across her neck. It was the cut of a Minotaur. Before Annabeth could have sounded a warning, the Minotaur had attacked her. We weren't even prepared. Demigods were soon on the ground dead or unconscious. Even I was on the floor. There were only few left which were the new ones. They had beaten the Minotaur. But blood had spilled. Too much blood that the ocean had run red and demigods were gone. I knew exactly one thing. A battle was coming. A battle of blood.


	8. What!

Chapter 6: What?

Cat's P.O.V

As I walked around the Camp I spotted Ariana. I ran towards her.

"Ariana!" I screeched. She whipped around. She was talking to a red haired girl with light freckles.

"Who's she?" I asked her.

"That's Rachel our Oracle of Delphi," Ariana explained. Rachel smiled.

"But she looks so normal," I said.

"Well, if you see her say a prophecy, she turns all stony and then has this freakish voice and she looks really freaky." She said.

"I do? I look freaky? Wow. I'm gonna go ask the other campers. First Percy, then Annabeth, then Chiron, then Conner and Travis, then Clarisse, then" she continued.

"Why don't you ask them now?" I asked her. She nodded and left.

"Ok, so what did you want to ask me Cat?" Ariana asked me.

"Um… Should I um… go out with Conner? Like, ask him out." I asked her slowly. Ariana stared at me and frowned.

"Cat, this is a risky choice. Conner never got over his old girlfriend Jessica." She said.

"I know but still, I want to try. He could be happy." I told her. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Try your best," she sighed. I grinned and walked over to Conner who was polishing his sword.

"Hi Conner," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hi Cat," he replied back.

"So, um… I was thinking um… we should hang out together," I said awkwardly. He looked at me.

"I was actually thinking about that too," he murmured.

"Really?" I asked him my eyes brightening. He nodded.

"So, um, we could hang out more," I said. He nodded.

"Well, um, see ya!" I said running away.

"AUGH!" I yelled at myself and slapped my forehead.

"Why can't I just ask him out?" I muttered to myself. I looked up at the sky. _Are we not meant for each other? Is there some other Demigod who is coming or here that I should go out with? Are Conner and I only supposed to be friends? I just need this information, is that too much to ask? _I said to myself.

"What if I will die in the battle of the Minotaur, is that my destiny? To die?" I asked myself. I shook my head. I sat near the ocean and whisked my hand around. Suddenly, a head appeared. I let out a small shriek. It was Percy. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"You scared me!" I yelled at him.

"Well, sorry," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Ariana's P.O.V

I walked towards Chiron in the Big House.

"Um… Chiron, can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled out a chair for me as I sat down.

"Let me guess, the Minotaur that will attack camp from the hole that we somehow have never filled up that is in the forest," he said before I could say a thing. I nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and now you have all had the same dream but in a different version." He explained. I nodded. "The battle will take place here Ariana." He told me. I nodded.

"Well, I guess I have nothing to say," I said standing up. Chiron nodded and let me leave. I saw Rachel. She was about to tell me something until she froze. She had green light flowing around her and opened her mouth to speak,

"Battle is near, a battle so deadly, but less than the Titan War, the Minotaur, a far bigger and stronger one is near, the battle will not be worth it, and the water will run red," she spoke. I widened my eyes. All of the Demigods looked around each other. Percy and Annabeth were quiet and Clarisse shifted a bit and left. Then Rachel shook herself.

"So, was I the same description?" she asked me. I nodded. Rachel scowled and left.

"Ariana, I must speak to you," Chiron called me. I walked towards him. I raised an eyebrow to let him begin speaking.

"As you heard Rachel, after the battle, I want you to leave Camp Half-Blood and go back to L.A." he told me.

"Forever?" I asked. He shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"No, you must recruit four new Demigods, I think Grover might have found them unless he found the other ones but anyways, I want you to recruit those four and bring them back to Camp Half-Blood," he explained.

"Just me?" I asked him. He nodded. I hesitated for a moment then said, "Well, will I be able to use my cell phone?" I asked him. This was a risky thing to ask since Demigods aren't usually allowed to use phones.

"Yes, but only for emergencies like if those demigods can't leave or anything," he said after hesitating for a moment. I nodded and left.

"So, what if my dream I had last night was real? Maybe those four boys are the new Demigods. But still, why are they still so familiar?" I asked myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked back to Athena cabin.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stepped away from the Big House and heard everything what Chiron had said to Ariana. It kind of seemed like he was nervous about leaving her from Camp Half-Blood. She was a strong demigod and it was risky to send her but she was the most persuasive out of all the demigods, unless you count the Aphrodite girls but they're quite complicated to work with, unless you count Silena Beauregard who is dead so yeah. I had the same dream, demigods fallen on the ground. I didn't hear anything she said to herself while she was walking back to Athena cabin, but still, I realized it's none of my business so I just walked back to Athena cabin just like her.


	9. Training

Chapter 7: Training

Ariana's P.O.V

I took out my flute and blew it into a bow and arrow. The Hunters of Artemis had come and Thalia wanted to train me. After that training, Annabeth would train me to be better with my dagger. Then, I would help Tori with her small knife. I walked inside the arena where Thalia had told me to meet her for my training.

"Hello? Thalia?" I asked looking around. It was empty. Then all of a sudden, an arrow whizzed past me almost getting my ear. I was certain that was Thalia. She has a perfect arrow mark like me but I was sure she did that on purpose to not kill me; I quickly put on my armor and aimed my arrow where the arrow had appeared and shot it. There was a small shriek and then Thalia appeared. Her expression was pleased.

"You've gotten better," she grinned holding out her hand. I looked up at her and she laughed.

"No, it's not a trick," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and shook her hand.

"You have gotten more cautious though," she laughed again. I blinked and gave a small smile.

"You did do that on purpose though, since I didn't have my armor on," I said. She nodded.

"Man, do you know how much trouble I would be in if I actually killed you?" she laughed again. "All right, now we've gotta train, I say for an hour," she advised.

"I thought two hours?" I asked her confused. She rolled her eyes.

"I wanna spend time with my little brother too you know!" she said. I laughed. Thalia always spent time with her brother Jason.

"Okay, so first exercise, I suggest these," she said carrying out bullet boards.

"Bullet boards?" I asked her confused.

"Augh, no, I'll get them." She muttered and cursed under her breath and carried the bullet boards back and brought out the target boards. She cursed under her breath once more and brought out more target boards.

"Wait, why'd you bring out 10?" I asked her in confusion.

"Because," she said beaming. "I'm going to teach you how to attack your enemies at once with only 10 arrows, and right on the red mark. Well, not all at once but fast enough so they can't react."

"Ok… But that seems so insane!" I gasped.

"I've done it," she said crossing her arms.

"Okay…" I said slowly. Thalia grinned.

"Okay, so first you have to have your bow and arrow ready at all times. And, you have to make sure you know where all your enemies are. And right when you shoot the arrow, the first arrow must have something unique like a sparkle or a trick or something. Come on, let's do it slowly," she instructed. I nodded and shot my first arrow which went high up straight down, and then perfectly straight into the red mark. Thalia clapped.

"Good, now once they have that attention, when it goes up in the sky, get your arrows, like I told you before, have them ready, and shoot it quickly. Don't wait to see what happens whether you miss or not, just keep shooting." She said. I frowned. It seemed nearly impossible but I shot that arrow up in the sky, and quickly took out my other arrows and shot them at the targets as fast as I could.

"Good! Wow, you're a fast learner," she beamed. I nodded.

"Now you learned how to do it with ten enemies if they strike you," she said. I nodded, impressed.

"Oh, looks like my hour's up," she said looking at the time. "See you at dinner!" she called. I nodded. I walked back to Athena cabin and whisked it back to a flute. Then I turned it into my dagger. I walked out of the cabin and looked around looking for Annabeth. I spotted her near the Big House with Chiron.

"Annabeth, come on, you promised to help me with my dagger fighting." I told her.

"Oh yeah, okay wait for me in the arena. I have to talk to Percy about something." She said. I nodded and went for the arena. I put on my armor once again and cleaned my dagger. Annabeth came in. I looked at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for come on!" she called bringing out targets that Thalia had used. She saw the arrows in them.

"Thalia?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and she sighed plucking the arrows out. "Wow these are deep," she muttered. I grinned. I stood up and looked at Annabeth.

"So, what are you going to teach me today?" I asked her.

"Let's see," she said rubbing her chin. "Oh, I know. It's kind of hard to do but it's kind of like archery." She said finally getting an idea.

"But we're doing daggers," I said in confusion. She rolled her eyes.

"Just watch me." She said taking out her dagger. "So this is what we're going to do." She explained. She blew on her dagger and put it in her hand like she would stab something. Then she threw her dagger and it landed straightly on the red mark. I widened my eyes.

"Wow…" I said. She grinned and took out her dagger.

"The key goal is to blow on your dagger so it's sharp and aim it straightly. Not like you're throwing a ball or anything, elbow pointing on the ground and yeah." She explained. I nodded but frowned. I stood in the very back and blew on my dagger and then aimed it straightly with my elbow pointing on the ground. It landed on a white spot. Annabeth shook her head.

"Did you see what you did wrong? What you did wrong is that you had your elbow pointed on the ground, but it wasn't the right angle. It's supposed to be a 90 degree angle." She said showing me.

"Well, you certainly didn't tell me that," I scowled.

"I thought you'd figure it out yourself," she said. I rolled my eyes and took out my dagger. I went back, blew on it, and threw it elbow straight, and 90 degree angle. My pulse felt weird stopping all of a sudden but it wasn't bad. It landed on the red mark. Annabeth nodded.

"Not bad Ariana." She remarked. I nodded.

"Well, we're all done now, go get some rest. Tori's training with Percy of defensive moves." She frowned. "I better go check on them." She said half walking but mostly running to where they were training. I laughed. Annabeth was probably worried about Tori falling in love with Percy. I walked back to my cabin and turned it back into a flute. I went back out and I went to the stables to see my Pegasus Whitewing. I saw Jay training his Pegasus Thunder. My Pegasus Whitewing was completely white and had a silver mane and a silver tail. Jay's Pegasus Thunder was Black with a yellow-ish mane and tail. I petted Percy's Pegasus Blackjack.

"Hi Blackjack!" I called. He whinnied. _Did you bring sugar cubes? _He asked me.

"No, blackjack you know those aren't good for you," I told him. He snorted in disagreement. Jay laughed. I had the same ability like Percy of connecting with horses.

"Hi Thunder!" I called. _Did you bring _me _some sugar cubes? _He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Thunder!" I said. He snorted also. _Ai Ai Ai! Give me an apple at least. _He snorted.

"Toss me an apple," Jay called. I tossed him one and he caught it feeding it to Thunder.

"Hi Whitewing!" I called to my white horse. She whinnied in happiness. _Hi! Can I please have some sugar cubes?_ She pleated. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I muttered grabbing sugar cubes and feeding it to her. _Yum!_ She cheered. I rolled my eyes and brushed her mane. Tori came running to me.

"Where were you!" we were supposed to start training a minute ago!" she gasped.

"Oops! Sorry! Bye Whitewing!" I called running with Tori. Whitewing whinnied in pleasure. We ran to the arena.

"Ok, so get your gear on Vega," I clapped my hands.

"Someone looking for these?" a voice called dangling Tori's armor.

"Give it back Jade," I called. Jade appeared.

"Jade! Give it back!" Tori whined.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and tossed her armor, Tori luckily catching it.

"Nico's going to show me how to Shadow Travel so whatever." She called leaving.

"She's going to hate Shadow Traveling," I laughed.

"Why?" Tori asked me.

"Because, Shadow Traveling takes a lot of energy, the more people, the more energy; wow, Nico's going to faint when he comes back," I laughed. Tori let out a small smile and took out her small knife. As I taught her the uses of her knife, I knew my role was getting dangerous and dangerous when I leave Camp Half-Blood.

Cat's P.O.V

I looked around for Miranda, our head counselor in Demeter Cabin.

"Hi Julia, do you know where Miranda is?" I asked her. She pointed where I saw a small figure growing fruits on trees and ran over.

"Miranda!" I called. She turned around.

"Oh hi Cat. Am I late?" she asked. I nodded. She slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Ugh. Let's practice here though." She said.

"Ok, so I'm going to teach you how to pop roots out to strangle your enemy." Miranda instructed. "First, you have to make sure that you have enough power like, you feel good, then you have to close your eyes, and keep concentrating on trees. Then, when you open your eyes, you'll probably see your enemy strangled." Miranda continued. I tried the same as her. As I opened my eyes, Miranda was gasping for breath and her cheeks turned red. I released her.

"Oops. Sorry Miranda." I said as she gasped for breath. She held up her hand to say that it was okay. I really hoped that I wouldn't die.


	10. The Battle Part 1

Chapter 8: The Battle Part 1

Percy's P.O.V

We waited for the Minotaur near the hill. Annabeth was out on lookout. It was 30 minutes since she went out. Suddenly there was a cry and Annabeth was tossed in front of me. She was unconscious and had three lashes on her neck.

"Annabeth!" I screamed shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then closed back. Without thinking, I grabbed Riptide and ran out where Annabeth was.

"Percy no!" I heard Ariana scream below me but I kept running. It was the biggest Minotaur I had even seen. It had golden horns and holding a gigantic ax. It glared at my red shirt and tried to slice me by hitting its ax. I quickly cut its leg and ran back.

"Ahh!" I screamed. Annabeth was getting carried away and Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. I cursed under my breath and ran back. Chiron started us off by aiming out some arrows as the Apollo cabin followed him. The Hunters of Artemis aimed their arrows to, as the Minotaur bit back the pain and the Demeter cabin strangled the Minotaur with their roots all together. The Minotaur glared and tried to cut the roots off while the Dionysus cabin strangled the Minotaur's arms.

"Go Athena cabin and Ares!" Miranda yelled holding back the Minotaur and cheering her cabin mates on. Tori whizzed past me and kneeled before the Minotaur's leg where the Demeter cabin had their roots around him and quickly stabbed the Minotaur's feet several times trying her best not to get kicked off. Clarisse charged in jumping high and low and taunting the Minotaur as she attacked him with her sword.

"Zeus and Aphrodite cabin!" Clarisse called as Jason and Jay flew and landed on the Minotaur's shoulders, both stabbing him neck. The Aphrodite cabin looked grossed out but still fought while doing their nails at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok! Hermes and the rest of the cabins, just attack when we have time!" Jay yelled. Conner and Travis nodded as they ran towards the Minotaur attacking it.

Ariana's P.O.V

As I quickly stabbed the Minotaur with my dagger, before I could do a final strong blow, the Dionysus cabin lost their hold and let go of their roots and the Minotaur flung me off. I glared at it as the Minotaur blew steam out of its nose and charged at me who was the only one on the ground injured. I slowly stood up but before I could strike another blow, I was flung off again. I cursed under my breath and charged and dodged the Minotaur's arms. I was too late and the Minotaur had laid claws against my throat. I tried my best not to squirm it was just about to throw me and then thunder stricken. Jay was using his powers the Minotaur looked up and I stabbed the Minotaur's fist. It howled but threw me as I landed near the forest with a scar across my eye. My ankle throbbed and ached. The Minotaur was about to get me one more time but as it was about to grab me one more time Jay blocked it and sliced its fist. The Minotaur roared again and Demeter cabin lost its grip too. Cat was injured mostly. The roots had fallen and most had landed on her giving her bruises and some scars on her neck like Annabeth. A guy from Hermes cabin was on the floor trying to stand but couldn't and closed his eyes. A girl from Hephaestus cabin was also on the ground blood pouring out of her chest. A girl named Stefanie from Aphrodite cabin was also on the ground trying to reach for the lake water. Percy was moaning at his arm and trying to reach the lake but the Minotaur kicked him away.

"No!" I screamed as the Minotaur was about to grab Tori who was laid on the ground blood slowly dripping out of her arm. I shielded Tori and used my sword to slice him again. The Minotaur turned red and was about to kick me just like Percy but Jay shielded me one more time but he had blood coming out of his forehead already and was kicked and landed near the Big House.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards him but the Minotaur grabbed me.

"You will pay for this!" I screamed raising my sword and stabbing his neck. The Minotaur howled and collapsed on the ground. Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble I turned around Jade and Nico were closing their eyes and murmuring something under their breath. I quickly stood back as the dead rose from the dead. There were ghosts that swarmed around it and skeletons threw bones at them. The dead were soon gone though, and the Minotaur slowly rose. I was far back by now and there was something on the ground he kept kicking. It had red hair and a few scars on her neck.

"Cat!" I screeched running towards her.

"You ruined my life!" I screamed at the Minotaur slicing it with my sword. Cat groaned and had blood coming out of her arm and legs.

"Someone take her to the infirmary!" I shouted. Beck nodded behind me and carried her away. Jade watched but said nothing. The Minotaur glared at me once more and raised his ax and I blew on my dagger and aimed it straight at the Minotaur's legs. It howled and collapsed one more time but didn't get up. Andre shot arrows at its chest and almost half of our campers were in the infirmary. Jason and Piper were taking care of some of the kids in the infirmary like the Aphrodite cabin. I slowly stood up. My ankle burned now but turned around to see Jade on the floor clutching her chest. Beck ran towards her and carried her away. Suddenly, a hammer flew past me and hit the Minotaur's arm. Robbie had aimed it. _It reminds me so much of Beckendorf…_ I thought remembering his death. As I looked sideways the lake was red and full with blood. Percy had never made it to the river. _Oh Zeus, when will this end?_ I thought to myself.


	11. The Battle Part 2

Chapter 9: The Battle Part 2

Ariana's P.O.V

I panted, my heart beat pounding and pounding. I felt like I would explode. My ankle was twisted I had a bleeding arm, some blood running down my face, and a scar across my eye. I tried to stand up but I just couldn't and then that's when it happens. I blacked out.

Tori's P.O.V

I slowly got up; I could still feel the blood oozing from my neck. I teamed up with Andre, and Jade to defeat the Minotaur. As Andre shot his arrows at the Minotaur hitting its chest, Jade threw these things called Night Discs that were black and shaped like a disc for like music. The Night Discs were pretty scary, right when they're about to hit you, they turn into a bat and then they turn back to a disc but they have these pointy things on them. I heard a small shriek and turned around. Ariana was lying on the ground her eyes closed, and scar across her eye, a twisted ankle, a really bloody arm that was still bleeding, and some blood still running down her face.

"Robbie!" I called. He turned around.

"What?" he answered.

"I need you to take Ariana back to the Infirmary! Hurry! She's losing too much blood!" I yelled. He nodded and quickly picked up Ariana and carried her away. I looked back at the Minotaur now.

"Uhh… Tori?" Andre called nervously.

"What?" I yelled still stabbing the Minotaur's feet.

"Um… I hate to tell you this, but I'm out of arrows," he replied digging into his arrow sack.

"And I'm almost out of Night Discs," Jade called.

"O Zeus," I muttered. Right on cue, lightning had struck the Minotaur and he fell on the ground as I added a final blow of stabbing my dagger in there. Everyone in the Infirmary came out and cheered but was quiet at seeing the river. It was red, full of Demigod blood.

"This battle was never worth it," Chiron muttered. I nodded sadly. Going inside the Infirmary, almost everyone was in there, Ariana, Percy, Annabeth, Conner, Travis, Clarisse, Christopher a guy from Hermes, two girls from the Aphrodite cabin, Cat, five guys from Hermes, one guy from Hephaestus, a guy named Jake from Dionysus, Nico, and more demigods. I looked at the dead demigods. A girl named Stefanie from Aphrodite whose bright blond pretty curls were dipped in her blood, a guy from Hermes, two guys from Hephaestus, another girl from Aphrodite, a girl named Stacy from Demeter, a guy named John from Ares, some guys from Apollo, and last but not least, Jay.

"This battle is terrible," I cried.

"It's better than the Titan War," Chiron murmured beside me. "Now go get some rest. I'll tell you what'll happen tomorrow next morning." He said motioning me to leave. I nodded and walked back to Athena cabin, rain falling and tears falling down my chin, it was quiet. Too quiet in the Athena cabin. It didn't smell anything like perfume in Aphrodite cabin. There were no whispers in the Artemis cabin, there was no fighting in the Ares cabin and most of the cabins were empty. I lay on my bunk. It was sad to know that this battle was never worth it. But I quickly fell asleep, due to all of my tiredness.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. Chiron was sitting down and saying things under his breath.

"Chiron?" I asked. He looked up.

"Ah, Annabeth. You are awake. But really, those scars aren't disappearing," he said pointing to my scars on my neck. I nodded.

"So, who had the worst injury?" I asked quietly. Chiron looked solemn and walked me to the very left and pointed at a reddish brown haired girl with a scar across her eye, some cuts on her neck, blood on her forehead, a bloody arm, and a twisted ankle. I gasped widening my eyes.

"The ankle will be fine. We stopped the bloodiness. But the scars will be there for quite a long time. Even when she's gone," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

"I mean, when she's going to be gone while recruiting four new demigods in L.A." Chiron said. I nodded slowly.

"And the worst death," I said even more quietly. Chiron hesitated but took me to the very right. As I saw the person, I widened my eyes.

"J-Jay?" I stuttered. Chiron nodded slowly. I sighed.

"He was one of the strongest warriors we had," I murmured.

"That's why I'm only sending Ariana on the mission. We can't risk sending more Demigods," he said solemnly. I nodded. We had used up almost half of our demigods.

"Well, go back to your cabin and rest. You'll be fine. I just sent Tori there so you won't be alone Annabeth." He said motioning me to leave. I nodded and left.

"I wish this battle never happened." I whispered to myself walking back to Athena cabin. Tori was already sleeping. I lay down on my bed and wanted to think things out for a while but quickly fell asleep instead.

Ariana's P.O.V

I woke up gently. I looked up at the time. It was 12:00. Midnight. I rubbed my bleeding arm.

"Rubbing won't do any good," Chiron said startling me. I just looked down.

"I wish none of this happened," I murmured.

"We all do," he said. I nodded. I looked next to me. Percy was laid on a bed. Chiron saw me looking at him.

"We're going to take him down to the lake tomorrow early in the morning. Tonight would be useless," he said. I nodded. I felt like I couldn't say anything. I wished I wasn't a demigod. But that's every demigod's wish. Not to be a demigod. It's full of danger and mystery and gets you easily killed.

"Well, sleep here Ariana, just in case you don't feel well. Remember, you're leaving tomorrow," he reminded me. I nodded and lay down on my bed again. Leaving tomorrow would be exciting but sad. I wouldn't be able to bring anyone to L.A with me to help me or even guide me. I couldn't wait to go back to L.A. But what I didn't understand still was why those four boys were still so familiar looking. I really wished that I could find out why. I remember Chiron saying that I had a month or two to bring them back but a month would be the best. I was lucky to have a month. Chiron only gave me three weeks to find Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre. A lot of people would think I'm a satyr like Grover recruiting Demigods but I only help out since we only have Grover really. But I really am good at the job. I could convince most people to do what I say like Aphrodite girls. But they are waay to hard to work with. Sighing as my head was filled with curious thoughts, I fell asleep.

**Hi guys! Rima123 here. The next chapter will be the final of Demigods Are Victorious! But, there will be a sequel, and, I want YOU, yes you, to R&R and add how I should do it, like putting it in Victorious crossover of Percy Jackson or Victorious with Big Time Rush, or Big Time Rush with Percy Jackson and ya. So R&R! Last Chapter heads up!**

**Luv Ya!**

**~Rima123**


	12. Goodbyes

Chapter 10: Good-Byes

Ariana's P.O.V

I felt so much better when I woke up. My cuts were still there, but my ankle was fixed, the bloodiness had stopped although I lost quite a lot of blood, but Chiron said I would be fine. My scar across my eye, the three cuts across my neck, the huge gash on my arm, and my cut on the forehead freaked people out but the Aphrodite girls were nice enough to give me one of their make up things that would hide the scars except the one across my eye. I thanked them and finished packing up but wrote everything that happened in my notebook. I sighed.

"One month and I'll be back," I whispered to myself. I still hadn't gone over my loss for Jay.

"I have to stop, he's dead." I urged myself but my heart didn't listen. I carried my suitcase out. First I said goodbye to the Athena cabin. Tori and Annabeth were the first ones to say goodbye. Then I said goodbye to everyone else. I stopped at Hades though. I entered. Jade and Nico were in there.

"Um, can I give you guys a favor?" I asked them. Nico nodded immediately but Jade just snorted but nodded.

"Ok, you know how you guys can visit the dead?" I told them. It was Nico's turn to snort now.

"Yeah duh!" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it possible if you guys can let me visit Jay? Any maybe even Beckendorf and Silena?" I asked them. Nico frowned but nodded. Jade just rolled her eyes and nodded too. I gave them a thankful smile as they took me to the dead. I looked around. All demigod heroes were here. I spotted Beckendorf and Silena sitting down. I ran to them.

"Beckendorf! Silena!" I exclaimed. They looked up at me and smiled but frowned.

"You died?" Silena asked me. I shook my head.

"Nico and Jade brought me," I explained. They nodded.

"Where's Jay?" I asked them. They pointed over there. I nodded and walked over to them.

"Hi," I said quietly sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he replied.

"Listen, we never even broke up or anything, so would it be fine if I dated some other guy?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Of course! I'm dead!" he replied. I nodded.

"Well, bye." I said. He waved as Nico and Jade took me back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys next month," I said. They nodded as I left. I touched Thalia's pine for a moment. Then I left, heading for the airport. I hopped into my plane. I thought of everything that happened to me.

"I'll get to see mom again. And I'll be back in L.A," I comforted myself as the pilot announced for lift off.


End file.
